Sortir Du Placard
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Tuck x FDR] Quand deux agents de la CIA se retrouvent coincés dans un placard, et que l'un deux à les mains baladeuses...


**« Sortir du placard »**

 **Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis".**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé :**

 **Pairing:** _Tuck/FDR._

 **Prompt:** _The two characters are stuck together in a very tight space._

 **First Line:** _"do you want tea or coffee?"_

 **Dialogues:** _"I wish I could hate you" – "well, this is awkward."_

 **Beta:** _The magnificent_ _Cathouchka31._

 **PS: Gros délire, que du dialogue, aucune narration.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Tu veux un thé, ou un café ?... Aïe ! Je l'ai pas méritée, celle-là ! »

« Et la faute à qui, si on est coincés dans ce placard ? »

« J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, Tuck. Tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissant pour ça. »

« … Arrête de bouger, je vais finir par perdre mon sang froid. Et tu m'écrases le pied gauche. »

« Ton sang-froid, tu l'as perdu à la seconde où notre contact s'est fait repérer par la cible… La cheffe va nous émasculer. Et ça sera pas beau à voir. »

« Le placard, c'était ton idée, FDR. Arrête de bouger ! »

« J'essaie de récupérer mon silencieux, figure-toi. »

« … FDR… »

« Hum ? »

« C'est pas ton silencieux, ça. »

« Oh. Désolé. »… « Bon… c'était gênant. » …« Hum. Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de- »

« Ferme-la… Juste… ferme-la. »

…

« Au fait, Tuck. Pour Lauren… »

« … On oublie, d'accord ? Elle n'a choisi aucun de nous, donc on oublie. »

« Plus de bagarre pour une nana. »

« Plus de bagarre pour une nana. C'est juste toi et moi, mon pote. »… « …Euh… FDR, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

« C'est plus confortable si je me colle contre toi. »… « OK, dans ma tête ça sonnait mieux. »

« Je te savais pas aussi câlin. »

« La ferme, Tuck. »

« Hé, ça, c'est ma réplique ! »

…

« … Tu sais… Je suis content que Lauren ait laissé tomber, finalement… Et dire qu'on a couché avec la même fille. C'est pas sérieux. »

«… J'ai pas couché avec elle. »

« Ah. Attends… _quoi_ ? »

« J'ai pas couché avec Lauren. Je te l'ai laissé croire, mais j'ai pas couché avec elle. »… « Euh… C'est quoi ce soupir ? »

« Du soulagement, j'imagine. »

« Tu te fous de moi ?! »

« Moins fort, on va se faire repérer !... Sérieusement, Tuck, je me demande comment tu as réussi à passer ne serait-ce que les présélections pour entrer à la CIA !... Aïe ! »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te détester mais j'ai promis à Nana de veiller sur toi, alors… »

« T'as vraiment promis ça à ma grand-mère ? »

« Tu la connais, elle est du genre persuasive. Et je te préviens, si tu me dis que t'as remis le couvert avec Lauren, c'est moi qui t'émascule. Je peux tout aussi bien veiller sur des pièces détachées. »

« … »

« … FDR ? »

« Hum ? »

« T'as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Non. »

« … Même dans le noir complet je _sais_ quand tu mens. T'as remis le couvert avec Lauren, c'est ça ? »

« Pas du tout. Je suis juste content de savoir que t'as pas couché avec, c'est tout. »

« Tu nous fais quoi, là ? Tu voulais être le seul à l'épingler sur ton tableau de chasse, c'est ça ? »

« On est en mission, reste concentré, Tuck. »

« Ne change pas de sujet et réponds-moi. »

« J'ai rien à dire. »

« Dis-moi la vérité, FDR. Je t'émasculerai pas. »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Alors explique, parce que je suis un peu paum- _humpf_ »

…

« Voilà, content ? Maintenant concentre-toi, j'ai entendu du bruit. »

« … Tu viens de m'embrasser… Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de m'embrasser ? »

« Tuck. »

« Non mais attends, tu peux pas me fourrer ta langue au fond de la gorge et me demander de faire comme si de rien n'était !... Depuis quand t'es homo ? »

« Je suis pas homo. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Parce que j'en crève d'envie depuis des mois ! Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur la mission, maintenant ? »

« Donc t'es homo. »

« Je suis pas… J'aime les femmes _et_ les hommes. OK ? »

« … Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Tu sais que j'ai rien contre ça, en plus. »

« J'en sais rien, je te dis. »

« OK, OK… Est-ce que… Est-ce que par hasard t'y pensais depuis le Bangladesh ? »

« Penser à quoi ? »

« À m'embrasser dans un foutu placard pendant une mission ! »

« J'en sais rien depuis quand j'y pensais ! C'est toute cette histoire avec Lauren qui m'a fait me rendre compte que… »

« Que… ? Que je te _plaisais_? »

« Ça sonnait définitivement mieux dans ma tête. »

…

« En tout cas, elle avait raison. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qui avait raison ? »

« Lauren. Sur le fait que tu embrassais bien. »

« Te fous pas de moi. »

« Ah, ah. Loin de moi cette idée. Mais attends-toi à ce qu'on ait une conversation sur tout ça, tous les deux… Allez, je pense qu'on a attendu assez longtemps, on peut sortir. »

« Euh… »

« Quoi ? »

« On devrait attendre encore un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? On va perdre le signal de la cible ! On a perdu assez de temps. Tu l'as, ton silencieux. On peut y aller. »

« Non, je l'ai pas. »

« … Et ça c'est qu-… _Oh._ »

« … »

« T'es pas sérieux, là ? »

« Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes. Et ne bouge surtout pas. »

« Bon sang, qui m'a fichu un coéquipier pareil… »

« C'est pas ma faute. C'est toi… »

« _Moi_?! »

« … et puis en planque, en pleine mission… Et le fait de t'avoir embrassé… »

« T'es un mort de faim, ma parole. Ça t'a vraiment fait bander ? »

« Tu m'aides pas du tout, là, Tuck. »

« Bon allez, il est temps de sortir de ce fichu placard. »

« Là, c'est toi qui le dit… »

Fin.

* * *

 **En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdus sans aucune phrase de narration... ahah**

 **Bisous sur vos miches,**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
